Reignited
by AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: After sharing a budding relationship, Ike and Marth had to separate as the Brawl tournament ended, not knowing if they where ever to cross paths again. Now, finally reuniting, will there passion be reignited, or will it have sizzled out as they have grown. Rated M for only one chapter, all chapters leading up to it is K . I will warn before that chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Though there is no romance in it, to get to part 1 go to my profile and read the first chapter of **Gain a Friend, Lose a Friend**

Gain-a-Friend-Lose-a-Friend

* * *

Peach strolled down the hall, making her way to the dining room to have lunch with her fellow fighter when she heard a door opening down another corridor. Out of simple curiosity she stepped back and peeked around the corner and then took in a sharp gasp.

* * *

Marth, along with many others sat enjoying a hardy Cesar salad when a sudden yell caught their attention.

"MAAARTH!" Came the princesses voice as she charged through the door. The whole room seemed to jump in surprise, especially Prince Marth who nearly choked on his food. Before he could respond he quickly swallowed and dabbed his mouth with a nearby napkin. Just as he finished wiping Peach gripped either side of his head and forcibly turned it to face the door behind him.

The prince made a noise of discomfort and was about to question the woman when his eyes fell on the man in the doorway. His heart leapt as the room seemed to freeze, every sight, sound and feeling disappeared as his mind focused on him. The royals napkin dropped to the floor, thought his mind was to fixated to notice and his throat clogged, tears close to welling up. The room stood at a standstill as people glanced between the two men who only saw one another. The silence was finally broken when the man in the doorway said in a soft loving voice.

"Marth." At the near whisper of his name a flurry of emotions hit the royal as tears formed.

"Ike." He called back, his voice cracking as he attempted to hold back the emotions. He gripped his chest, feeling as if his heart would leap out.

"Okay everyone, lets take our tea in the garden." Peach suddenly called.

"What? Why?" Mega Man asked, only to have Peach grab his arm.

"I'll explain later, for now everyone give them some privacy." She ordered, a rare instance to be sure. Aside from the odd complaint or puzzled look from the new comers, the rest left quietly, emptied the dining hall in less then a minute.

There was another pause of silence as the two tried to settle their emotions, forcing themselves not to rush to each other for an embrace. Ike had a slightly easier time, having held his emotions down since he had first received his invitation, but now having the royal in front of him shook his whole body, emotionally and physically. It had been so long and resisting the desire to sweep Marth into his arms again was like holding down a dragon, extremely difficult and painful.

Finally the prince stood, his entire body shaking as he forced himself to slowly walk over to the taller, wiping away the tears he wouldn't let fall. Even when the two stood barely a foot apart, the royal kept his gaze down in both embarrassment and fear that looking at the other would cause his heart to feel as if it stopped.

"You're shaking." Ike stated, struggling to keeps his hands at his sides.

"I know, sorry." Marth apologized, holding one shaky hand with the other. "I'm just so happy." he said, finally looking up at Ike, a smile unmatched by any before in beauty and happiness. Ike smiled as well, feeling blessed and sane again to see the smile he loved so much after so long.

"You've grown." The prince pointed out with a sniff, feeling as if his heart had finally began to beat again. "Though it has been a while." He said with a somewhat forced laugh.

"Yeah, over two years." This caused the royal to pause again, this time in not only shock but confusion.

"Two years? Ike, it hasn't even been a year."

"What?" the mercenary asked, now just as lost as the other.

"Wait, Ike, how old are you?"

"20, I'll be turning 21 in a few months." Ike explained, receiving a shocked look from the shorter.

"I've only just recently turned 19." Said the prince, bringing on another silence. A year and a half, an extra year and a half has been added to their age difference. When in the last months of Brawl the two celebrated their 18th birthdays, now Ike was almost two years older then the royal.

"They made me wait longer." Ike said, almost under his breath, anger began to sizzle within him.

"It doesn't matter right now." Marth said, noticing the mercenaries anger, placing a hand on the others forearm, an electric current going through them at the long desired contact. "What matters is that you're here, I'm here, we're together again." The prince smiled, forcing himself to let go before emotions ran too rampant. "Lets take a walk, catch up with each other."

* * *

Princess Peach and the robo-hero strode side by side down the path back to the mansion after talking their impromptu walk when they noticed the two blunettes strolling and chatting by the house.

"Ooh, Iiike, Maarth!" the royal called, skipping over to the two, an embarrassed looking Mega Man following behind.

"Soooooo, how are the two love birds doing?" She practically sang, clapping her hands together in glee.

Ike and Marth glanced at each other in awkwardness but quickly turned away as memories flooded back.

"Peach..." Came Marth, showing an expression that tried desperately to hold down sadness. "Ike and I aren't dating." There was a quick pause of silence before Peach asked.

"W-what? Why not, you two were so sweet!" she practically whined, having witnessed the two's relationship in it's prime.

"Th-thank you," The royal stammered, not sure whether he could still say that, and also suppressing the memories he had shared with this man. As was his typical behavior, Ike stood silently, trusting the prince to speak on his behalf. "but back before Brawl ended we promised each other we shouldn't immediately jump back into a relationship." This upset the princess more as she frowned, lowering her head.

"But why? You were so happy."

"Yes, but you are familiar enough with us to know we are logical thinkers." Marth said, bending down slightly to be on the same level as her, as if consoling a child. There was a random momentary glance between Ike and Mega Man which caused the robot to turn away in embarrassment.

"Ike and I didn't know how long or even _if_ we would see each other again. Of course we're happy to see one another but we can't base our relationship on the past. It's been a long time and for all we know the two of us could have changed. The things we loved and admired about each other could no longer be part of who we are." The prince explained, gently combing his fingers through Peach's hair. "Do you understand?" Peach nodded, raising her head, allowing Marth to stand.

"Yes," She said with almost a laugh. "I'm sorry, I just go so excited, you know how I can be about relationships."

"Yes." The prince agreed with a smile.

"I just want you two to be happy."

"We understand and we thank you for having our best interests at heart, but we ask that you give us time to figure things out between us." Marth said, but then turned to the mercenary with a concerned look, realizing he had just contradicted himself. While in a relationship Marth was always the spokesperson being that his background had taught him to be so and that the royal knew Ike's feelings inside and out. Yet here he was explaining what Ike felt about how they didn't know what each other felt anymore, irony at its finest.

Marth received a reassuring nod that he had conveyed the mercenaries feelings well.

"Right, if you don't mind, I'll start spreading that info around so no one hounds you like I did." Peach turned, putting on a smile though her chest still hurt.

"I'd appreciate that." Said the prince, making sure to say _I_ instead of we.

"Oh, and since I have you with me," Peach started, grabbing the shorter of the two silent males by the arm and pulling him forward, "Mega Man, this is Ike, Ike, this is Mega Man, who's actually quite famous in the industry."

"H-hello." Mega Man stammering slightly, holding out his hand to the other.

"I've heard good things." Ike said plainly, gripping the shorter's hand in a shake.

"It's good to meet you." Mega Man blurted out, pulling his hand to his side as soon as he could in embarrassment and an attempt to show respect. "I-I promise, whether you get together with Marth or not or some other man, I'll support you. I wont judge you on who you decide to love. I've battled with Marth before and he is a great swordsman and I'm sure you are too so..." the robotic boy spit out rapidly, almost at a speed that made the words unidentifiable. "I'm sorry." he apologized. "I've never met someone like you so,"

"Don't be," Ike butted in. "It's nice to have the support."

* * *

This WILL continue, just cuz I like Ike x Marth so much. ^^

When I heard Ike was returning I was in the middle of class and I literally screamed and only one person said anything. My gay friend came over and asked whats up and I pointed Ike out and we shared a girly scream and sissy fight of excitement before he focused back on his work, it was fun. I'm surprised the teacher didn't say a thing as the last half an hour of school was spent screaming and attempting to breath. At one point I actually ran out of the room to call my mom, though I decided to save it till I could tell her face to face.

I don't know if the fact that I was the only female in the room and am usually the only girl influenced them ignoring my fangasm but who cares, IKE!

I have been thinking of this story forever and am glad to finally be writing it. I wont be too long but hope you still like it.

The line "resisting the desire to sweep Marth into his arms again was like holding down a dragon, extremely difficult and painful." made Mom burst into tears instantly, then she made me cry, we're so sensitive.

I hope to have had a few surprises in there, the main one being that the two didn't get back together, but I see my reasoning totally making sense to them.

The thing about Ike being older now is based on the fact that he looks like he has aged more compared to Marth.

The line "There was a random momentary glance between Ike and Mega Man which caused the robot to turn away in embarrassment." was, as it said, rather random, but I just wanted to point out that they where still there and they did notice each other instead of just Marth and Peach having a conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: This has boy x boy in it.

It had been just under two weeks since Ike had arrived and he hasn't been able to take his eyes off the prince. Of course Marth had sent fair share of gazes the newcomers way, but showed a lot more restraint compared to the taller. Whenever the royal entered the same room as him, Ike's eyes would follow the lean young man, sometimes causing him to miss entire parts of conversation.

Through observation and spending copious amounts of time together, the swordsmen began to slowly re-familiarize themselves with each other.

Marth noticed the mercenary had obviously grown in height and muscle, they were about an inch apart height wise, but Ike's voice had become ever so slightly deeper, though if you were to ask anyone else they wouldn't have notice the change. The older had also become a little more compassionate towards others, but was still rather blunt, stating what he thought was best, plain and simple. The prince had also learned of the past war Ike had participated in and in new found strategies and tactics along with it.

Along with all this, Marth was re-experiencing the shear feeling of coldness and lonesomeness as he did when Brawl first ended. The physical cold and solitude as in situations like falling asleep at night without the once familiar warmth of the mercenary pressed up against him. Then the mental chill and dark cloud that rises when the prince didn't receive a good night or morning kiss, not being told I love you.

These dark feelings where rough, yet seamed minuscule when he thought of Ike who may have been harboring these feelings for two years.

Ike on the other hand was, for the time being, content with watching, reveling in the glow of this man. Yes, the desire to pull the monarch close was a 24 hour struggle, but the fact that they could still walk, talk, and be together as they were before, minus the romance, was enough to get him by. The subject of romance did pop up now and again though.

"Marth," Ike said, wanting to move to the next topic. "if I may, did you ever re-enter your engagement?" This stalled the moment as Ike predicted, but the mercenary had to know, had Marth held someone else since they separated? Not that Ike had the right to complain as the two agreed to have the doors open to new relationships considering they may never see each other again.

Once Marth had recovered from the initial shock, he spoke.

"No, it didn't feel right." The royal practically whispered, having a slight lump of shame build up. He was supposed to move on from Ike, not stay attached. Admitting it was hard, especially without having memories and emotions rise.

"Did people push you?" The taller wanted to ask, but the growing grimace on the prince's face stopped him. Ike's heart sank not realizing how much pain would be brought on by this question.

Marth found himself lost in memories.

"My lord, you really need to forget about him."

"It was always a fleeting romance."

"First love never lasts."

"How do you think the people would have thought if it lasted?"

"The people would have never accepted you, let alone followed you."

"This is what's best for you and the country." That's what people said. No, his closest friends said nothing of the sort, but it seemed everyone else applauded the separation from the man he loved. In truth, believing their comments would have been for the best of the country as they said, but the prince couldn't extinguish that tiny flicker of hope that Ike and him would be together again. That they could-

"What about you?" Marth interrupted himself, attempting to veer his lose emotions back into the stable. "You had a lot more time to browse through the fish in the sea, find one you like?" He asked, attempting to sound cheerful yet his discomfort in the topic was obvious to Ike.

"No." The mercenary said, honestly, like he always did. "I haven't met anyone slightly interesting, in a romantic way." Marth felt relief wash over him momentarily before feeling disappointment in himself. He shouldn't be happy that his friend hasn't found someone to care for. Pushing the feeling aside as a remnant of the past, the royal changed the subject.

* * *

The fighters stood around the empty training room chatting about the session that wrapped up only moments ago.

"An amazing show from the red team." Zelda said, turning her attention to the two bluenettes. "You two work very well together, very smooth movements." Zelda complimented, receiving a smile from the royal and a nod from the mercenary, the usual responses.

"It's no surprise they can work off each other well, they _do_ know one another's bodies top to bottom. Samus said with a slight snicker, the others soon catching on to her joke.

"Please." Marth protested quietly, never liking jokes about his sex life, especially with his and Ike's current relationship.

"Not true, Ike has _grown_ since then." Zelda commented. Samus couldn't hold back her laughter. She covered her mouth in a weak attempt to quiet her chuckles. The bounty hunters laughter led to Zelda braking into a giggle fit as well.

"Zelda!" Marth yelled, mainly in shock as it was rare for the princess to make such a joke.

"Sorry, sorry." The Hylian apologized as her giggles calmed.

"Come on, don't go getting all upset about it. You can't expect us to _never_ talk about your guy's old relationship." Samus said, getting a little annoyed.

"But that's-" Marth started but was interrupted when attention turned to Ike as he suddenly left without a word. Marth caught a glimpse of the mercenary's expression before he disappeared from the room.

"My god, I didn't expect _Ike_ of all people to get upset and walk out, don't tell me he became more sensitive in his past two years." Samus worried, having liked the mercenary's strong demeanor.

"No." Marth practically whispered, speaking more to himself then the others. "I don't think it was the joke that upset him, I think it was the subject." The prince explained, turning back to the ladies.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure, but the best thing for him right now is to be left alone." Marth explained, receiving knowing smirks from the two women. "But that's just what I think." Marth said, attempting to save himself.

"Oh Marth, you said you wouldn't, yet you still act as Ike's voice." Zeda said with a slight giggle, showing that she wasn't upset.

"Old habits die hard as they say." Marth joked, realizing his own mistake.

"I don't think you'll ever break _that _habit."

* * *

"Now hold this position." Wii Fit Trainer instructed, one foot on her thigh and her hands together.

As the royal attempted to limit his wobbling, his eyes couldn't help but drift to the mercenary in the back row through the mirror in front of himself as he had been doing most all of class.

"It's rude to stare." Came a humored voice. Marth quickly looked away in surprise and embarrassment at being caught. Instead he turned his attention to Zelda who stood to his right.

"Sorry." He apologized instantaneously. A giggle was heard in front of him on a slight diagonal to the left.

"You're so cute Marth." Peach chimed in a whispered so not to disturb the class. The bluenette frowned a little, not seeing cute as a favorable compliment for himself, though it was better than an insult.

"Don't worry yourself over it, I apologize that you can't be beside him." Zelda said with a slight smile at Marth's pout.

"It can't be helped being stuck in the back row now that he's grown. He was taller than most back in brawl, now that's been added to, of course he'd be put last in shortest to tallest." He said, not noticing the sad tone in his own voice.

"Does it upset you?"

"Hmm?"

"Ike getting taller." She clarified, watching the prince through the mirror, unlike Marth who simply looked directly at her. It seemed as if the prince wanted to reject the idea but then paused. Slowly he glanced around, realizing that not only Zelda but Peach in front of them and Link to his left, who honestly couldn't help but eaves drop, where tuned in to the conversation.

"Promise not to spread this around?" He asked, receiving nods from all three, though his eyes sat on Peach. Not that he believed Peach would spread word spitefully, but Princess Toadstool wasn't the best at keeping secrets. She always did it with the best intentions in mind, it just doesn't always turn out that well. With a sigh, the prince spoke. "I _am _kind of upset, yes. The reason though is more complicated then him just being taller. He's had over a year more growth then me, both physically and mentally more mature now, so-"

"Next let's do the warrior pose." Inadvertently interrupted Wii Fit Trainer. The group changed positions before the royal continued.

"In short, I guess, I just feel like he's moved forward in life, where as I have stayed the same." Marth explained. There was a moment of thought before the conversion continued.

"I don't know Marth, I say you've always been about as mature as someone could be without being a stick in the mud." Link started. "Back in Brawl I felt Ike crossed that line sometimes. If anything _he_ has loosen up some this time around."

"I agree." Zelda said, Peach nodding approvingly. "And don't worry about physical stature. When looking at you I can always tell that you aren't going to grow much physically, unless you drastically change your way of life. Ike on the other hand always wanted to grow, get stronger, push the limits, so of course he'd grow. He just spends more time physically improving, which is more notable as it is."

"Now the other side." Wii Fit Trainer instructed.

"Not that Ike doesn't improve himself mentally, but hopefully you understand." Zelda said, finishing her peace.

"Hmm..."Marth hummed in thought before chuckling sadly. "Listen to me, worrying over such things like a naive high school girl."

"Nooo Marth-" Link protested, a shared worried expression across the group.

"Finally, the shoulder stand pose." Everyone lied down and raised their legs, some having more difficulty then others. The prince for one closed his eyes so he could focus on holding the pose as thoughts floated about.

"Don't think bad of yourself buddy." Link said in breaths, realizing that talking during this pose was harder than anticipated. "Your concerns are perfectly justified." There was a pause as Marth pondered this and eventually excepted it.

"Maybe, I just can't help thinking about these things. I'm starting to get a little scared."

"Anything I can do to help?" Came a familiar voice. Marth's eye's shot open to see Ike standing over him.

"Ike!?" Marth panicked, losing his balance. Before he could hit the floor though the mercenary grabbed one of the prince's ankles instinctually. "Sorry." Marth quickly apologized as his feet where lowered to the ground.

"It's alright, I don't think anything would have happened if I let you fall." The mercenary joked, receiving a chuckle from the prince. As Marth stood he glanced around to see that everybody was taking there leave.

"What did I miss?" The prince asked.

"Class ended, but you were so deep in thought we didn't want to disturb you." Zelda intruded, turning the bluenette's attention to her, Peach and Link.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's alright."

"You really need to stop apologizing for everything." Link said, giving the monarch a pat on the shoulder. "Anyway, we'll be off then."

"But-" Marth began to protest.

"It's okay, well leave you in Ike's capable hands." Peach giggled as she passed the confused prince on the way to the door.

"A-alright, thank you!" Marth called as his friends left, both smiling and waving in goodbye.

"So, what was that about being scared?" Ike brought up, still concerned.

"Oh," Came Marth in surprise, hoping Ike would have forgotten. "well..."

"Do you think it was okay to leave him like that?" Zelda asked.

"He'll be fine, hopefully this will lead to figuring something out between them." Link said.

"I hope they figure it out soon, there beginning to tear themselves apart inside." Worried Peach.

* * *

"Ike, good evening." Link greeted as he entered the room and approached long table the mercenary sat at. Against one wall of the living room was a small, basic kitchen so fighters could deal with their cravings without having to wait for a scheduled meal. "It's rare to see you without Marth." The Hylian semi joked, receiving a humorous scoff from the taller. Link continued on past to the kitchen and couldn't help but peek in the bluenette's cup. "Is that tea?" The green clad hero questioned in disbelief. "I never saw you as a tea guy, coffee maybe but not tea."

"Marth got me into the stuff back in Brawl. I've been stuck on it since, usually cheap, descent flavor, perfect for my work situation." Ike explained, lifting the mug to his lips.

"Ah, should have figured. May I?" The blond asked, receiving a gesture towards the pot as a yes. Link poured himself a cup and took the chair beside his friend. The two sat in silence for a bit before the shorter spoke again. "If I may ask, how are things going with him? What are your views on getting back into a relationship?" Ike let out an annoyed sigh as he lowered his head. "Right, sorry." Link apologized, not having intended on annoying the other.

"No, don't apologize. I just..." There mercenary drained his cup before sighing again. "What do you think?" Ike questioned back, receiving a puzzled look. There was a pause of thought, then the Hylian spoke.

"Okay, but don't decide just because of me. This is something you have to decide _on your own_." He warned.

"I know." Ike said plainly, keeping his head down in thought. Link let out a sigh of his own as he sipped his tea again.

"To be honest, I think you should definitely get back together." The blond admitted. "I've seen how you two act towards each other. You may not cuddle and kiss anymore but everything else is the same. The way you look at each other, the calm yet happy atmosphere that follows you when you're together. You're there to listen to his worries as the ruler of his country, even if you don't understand all the time. Marth wakes up early and goes to bed late just so you won't be alone." Ike flinched slightly at that, having not realized that that small weakness was known by others. "As far as I'm concerned, all that love is still there. You two haven't changed a bit."

"The two of us." Ike repeated in his head.

"I just hope it doesn't take another 10 months for the two of you to realize that."

"No." Ike suddenly butted in, head finally rising. "If we do get back together it won't take as long."

"Oh, and why do you think that?"

"The main things holding us back originally was the uncertainty of being with a man and how Marth's kingdom would be effected if we were to be together. We have those already figured out, so the only real issue now is figuring out if these feelings are from the past or the present." Ike explained, griping the cloth in front of his chest.

Link watched the mercenary for a moment before turning back to his tea and thinking to himself.

"Doesn't that sound familiar?"

* * *

Ike's POV

I sit in the stands a little disappointed as I watched the first, mini, tournament begin without me. I suppose it is because I arrived too late and wasn't able to join the tournament, but I am content with just watching _him_. Prince Marth, my one and only ex-lover.

The match begins and the crowd goes wild and I cheer along, though I stay a tad more subtle then the more enthusiastic fans for the most part. I keep my eyes glued to the prince, a light smile on my lips. Watching him was like a relic of the past, nothing had changed, not drastically anyway. Marth's still overly polite all the time as his royal upbringing taught him to be. The way he fights, the way he moves, the way he talks, the way he acts, it's all close to exactly the same.

It is still a little hard to grasp that though I have lived two years since the last tournament, he hasn't even aged one, but that doesn't change how I feel about him. This man before me is the same one I laid beside every night two years back, or was he? I'm I just lost in the past and only seeing the world as such?

I felt so alone these past years, the constant feeling of a hole in my heart. I tried to fill that hole with training, getting stronger, but it never truly worked, no matter how many times I told myself it did.

When I look at Marth now, I don't see a newly appointed adult, I see the teen prince I fell in love with. It seems like it should be wrong but in truth, I think it is alright to an extent because that is who he is. I don't have anything else to be concerned with when it comes to if I still care for him because he is the same. Even Link said that Marth hadn't changed, so isn't it okay to love the prince I met in Brawl if he is the same prince as today? I think so.

That begs the question though, have _I_ changed too much for _Marth_? Am I still the man he loves despite my aging? I'd like to think I am but then is up to Marth. My head is starting to hurt from all this worrying.

What do I do now, my restraints are fading more and more as time goes on and I don't know if I can keep my cravings in check. What if Marth doesn't feel the same way I do, can I handle that? I'll have to, for his sake. That doesn't mean I'm not going to let him know how I feel though.

The royal's laughter finally calmed as he went quiet. The two bluenette's sit together on the soft couch, a lit fire place about 10 feet away which also functioned as there only source of light as it was late in the night. The scene was one they had played many times before back in Brawl, even the slight air of romance hung over the two, though they attempted to fool themselves into thinking as if it wasn't.

The prince's gaze fell on the carpet at their feet as Ike noted that glisten in the monarch's eyes. The mercenary knew that those seemingly glazed over eyes meant the royals mind was close to empty. Empty of all but simple thoughts, worried or concerns, the royal's body running solely on instinct and emotions, a perfect state of calm.

Ike couldn't help but smile along with his friend. The taller knows that Marths mind is usually in full gear, worrying about his country, his people, possible conflicts that could arise, how to avoid them, and many other things, so it made Ike happy to see the prince at peace, even if only for a moment.

The older leaned back into the couch, deciding to take this moment of silences to relax as well.

Marth could see out of the corner of his eye the other relaxing and let out a sigh through his nose. Feeling a little sleepy, he leaned left and rested his head on the mercenaries shoulder, closing his eyes and enjoying the familiar warmth.

Ike's initial reaction was to simply enjoy the contact, but then the time hit him. They were not dating, so should he pull away? Did he want to?

"Marth?" The mercenary called, despite his own desire. What was he to do? Was this just the monarch slipping into the past, or was this flirting?

At the sound of his name the prince shot out of his relaxed state and back to the current time and place. At the realization of his position the royal jumped back, colliding with the arm of the couch lightly. There was a moment of simply staring before both flushed in embarrassment and apologized simultaneously.

"I-"

"I should go." Ike interrupted, beating the royal to the punch.

"Alright, good night." Marth accepted, keeping his gaze down.

"Good night." The mercenary said before making a quick exit.

As soon as he was out of the room Ike stood back against the wall beside the door frame. The mercenary started rubbing his face in of nervousness. His heart pumped and the blush refused to let up. Along with all this though, came a smile, a smile of both joy and realization.

Slowly Ike peeked around the corner to see Marth, still sitting on the couch, a thin smile stretched across his face.

* * *

This was going to be a 5 part story but because Lucina and Robin are in the next Smash Bros. I'm gonna have an extra chapter added.


End file.
